Ruby Fin
by Rubycrystalflower
Summary: Hey! Can you amagine Alice as a mermaid? Well it this story is about Alice and her mermaid secret! But don't worry, she and Kyo are gonna be together. If they can..Read! AliceKyoX
1. The little mermaid

Hope you enjoy my first fanfic! I just thought Alice as a mermaid was a good Idea.:) Read!

* * *

" Kyaa! The water feels so good. Right Mayura?" Alice said swimming around the water. 

" Shh! Alice keep it down! We don't want the humans to hear us!" Mayura put her finger on her mouth making Alice hush.

" Oh don't worry! Anyway lets have fun before I have to go 'home'." Alice said looking at the shore. Her home was near the water and was white with circle windows and a light brown roof.

" Soon Kyo will come to do homework with me so lets enjoy the rest of the time I have left!" Alice splashed water all over the place.

" Sigh! I wonder who'll blow our secret first?" Mayura teased. Alice splashed her.

" Meanie!" Mayura and Alice both swam with the sea creatures and had fun for the rest of the time.

Soon enough it was time for Alice to go home.

" Bye Alice see you tomarrow!" Mayura said.

" See ya!" Alice dryed her self with a yellow towel and started walking home. ' Mayura is the best friend I ever got. Though she is only 11, she's fun to be around." Alice past the sign that read 'Ruby cove entrance'. She was only probably a mile in a half away from the beach. She loved the ocean very much but couldn't go back even if she wanted to. She can go in the water and play near the coast but can never go in deep,deep,deep, water. Her family lives in those kinds of water so she barely sees them. If she goes near that water, a evil man name Hiru will capture her and steal her pearl ring and control the seven seas and chaos will happen. But she lives in the shore so none of this will happen. Right?

* * *

**Alice's home**

" Phew! I made it in time! Looks like Kyo isn't here yet." Alice ran to her room and changed into normal clothing.' Now to wait.' Alice walked around, ate some snacks and watched TV. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

" Kyo is here!" Alice happily went to the door.

" Hello Kyo!" Alice opened the door and Kyo was standing there with his bookbag.

" Ready?" Kyo came in and sat his stuff on the table.

" Uh.. Yeah." Alice followed and sat across from him. Kyo looked around the room.

" Did you redecorate your room again?" Alice smiled.

" Uh yeah. Kind of." Alice's room was blue and had tan carpet with three couches against the walls. A TV in the living room and a small table in the middle of the room. Also the room had many vases with flowers and the table is covered with shells.

" So... what is our first assignment?" Alice took out one of her note book. Kyo did the same.

" Um, We have to read an article about under water sea creatures." Kyo took out a paper.

" Under water sea creatures! Oh, how cool!" Alice remembered her sea friends in the ocean. Kyo sweatdropped.

" Okay... I'll read first." Kyo looked down on his paper.

" In the depths of the Alantic ocean, there are thousands of living sea creatures swimming everywhere. Many creatures have weird given names such as the clown fish. Another example of a name is the catfish. Though these creatures have weird names, they do fantastic things to survive the under water world. Sailors travel these waters and seen many unbelievable things. Some say there is a sea creature that is about thousands of kilometors big and take down any ship it encouters with. Some say there is a maiden that controls the seas and have other followers who help. These are called mermaids..---"

" HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Alice yelled.

" Uh... What do I know w-what?" Kyo asked looking at Alice confused.

" Huh? Oh uh... nothing! I was just asking how did you know I like...um! The article!" Alice sweatdrop.' That was the stuidest thing to say!'

" Um, okay. You can read the rest of the article if you want?" Kyo asked Alice.

" S-sure." Alice said nervousely. " Um, yeah. They were called mermaids and so..." As Alice read the article, Kyo took notes of what the article was about. And soon enough, they were done with there assignment.

" Thanks Kyo!" Alice said laying on the couch.

" Sure no problem, Just don't forget to bring your notes tomarrow." Kyo smiled.

" Alright." Alice got up from the couch. " I got to take a shower now Kyo, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Alice opened the door.

" Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye." Kyo said. Alice waved and closed the door.

" Now for a warm bath!" Alice went to her bathroom. She got a pink towel from her closet and undress. Then she got in the tub.

" Ah! This feels good!" Alice said . Her legs then turned into her ruby color fin. Alice looked at her fin.' If Kyo found out, will he still be my friend?'

* * *

**Next day.**

" Man its cloudy today." Alice watched the clouds move slowly pass the sky." I hope it doesn't rain." Alice walked a street to her high school. The street was barely used so Alice sometimes rode her bike but usually she walks. The side of the road were covered with trees and you can't really see the beach. But her school wasn't far from the beach so Alice sometimes uses a short-cut to go to her school and back home, instead of using the crowded streets and noisy sidewalks. The short-cut is through the woods.

" Finally! School." Alice came out of the bushes and started to walk to her homeroom. She went to her locker first then went to class.

" Kyo!" Alice came in the classroom and Kyo was sitting at his desk.

" Morning Alice." Kyo grin at Alice.

" Heh." Alice then went to her desk.

"Psst! Have you noticed Kyo and Alice hanging with each other?"

" Yeah. It kinda bugs me."

" Yeah. Kyo is so hot! Why does he have to hang around her?"

" She's such a tramp." Alice looked out the window.'Sigh. I wonder why everyone thinks bad of me?'

" Miss Seno! Please tell us what you know about the homework assignment last night. Hopefully you did it.." The teacher looked at Alice sternly.

" Uh, okay. Yesterday I read that there are many sea creatures in the sea and many have weird names and the way they live there life. Sailors say they seen many sea creatures and may saw mermaids. These mermaids are described to be beautiful, fin tailed maidens with beatiful singing voices. My opinion to this essay is I think these maidens are real. Thank you." Alice sat down.

" Ahem. Yes thank you for telling us what the article is about but don't put foolish endings like that ever again. Understand?" The teacher turned back and started to write on the board.

Alice sighed.' Of course they don't believe me. But at least I know its true.' Alice turned to Kyo. Kyo smiled.

" That was good." Kyo whispered.

" Thanks." I turned my head and started to write what was on the board.

* * *

**After school**

" Bye Kyo!" Alice waved at him and walked out of the sidewalk.

" See ya Alice." Kyo said. As soon Kyo was out of sight, Alice went through the bushes and onto the trail through the woods.' If Kyo ever found out, he would tell me," Its to dangerous or you should walk in the sidewalk! You know what I mean? Soon Alice past the woods to the empty street and started to walk up the street.

" I'm so hungry!" Alice covered her stomach and walked at the same time. ' I wonder whats there to eat...' Soon I got to the sign that read' Ruby Cove Entrance'.

" Maybe a swim won't be so bad." Alice went to the cliff. She looked around for something.

" Man! Where is she?" Alice took out a whistle. She blew in it.

" Swoo..." Alice then looked around again. She then saw a figure in the water.

" Finally!" Alice looked down.

" Hi Alice! How are ya?" Mayura said coming out of the water.

" Hi! Hey can I come in?" Alice said looking around.

" Yeah! Nothing bad goin on." Mayura swimmed around.

" Alright. Let get to the beach first okay?" Alice started running to the beach. Mayura just swimmed around. When Alice was near her house someone called her name.

" Alice! Why are you running?" Kyo said walking by her house. Alice stopped.

" Kyo? What are you doing here?" Alice said panting for air.

" I stopped by your house and nobody answered until I heard someone running." Kyo said. Alice looked at the beach.

" Um, Kyo I have to go so can you come by tomarrow?" Alice said scratching her head. Kyo tilt his head in confusion.

" Why? You have plans?"

" N-noo... I'm y-yes, I'm mean I have no plan um ye I have plan. I, uh...!" Alice said hitting her head. Kyo laughed alittle.

" Hey, hey. If you have plans it's okay." Kyo smiled.

" Uh, Well I was just gonna go to the beach so..." Alice mumbled.

" Oh, then I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo was about to walk away.

" No! Wait! Come with me to the beach..!" Alice blurted out. Kyo gave a Alice a confused look.

" Um okay. If it's okay with you.." Kyo said scratching his head. Alice nodded.

" It's fine!" Alice blushed.' Aw man.. sorry Mayura, but I can't come in today..'

" Then let's go." Kyo started walking to the beach.

" Sigh." Alice walked too. ' Kyo.. He's so hot! But If he ever found out, I rather be fed to the sharks. I wonder if...'

" Hey Kyo?" Alice ran in front of him. " This is a silly question but do you believe in mermaids?" Alice looked at Kyo.

" Well, I can't say they are real but, maybe deep in the ocean, these mermaids are protecting the waters to make it beautiful. So you can say I believe in them." Kyo smiled.

" Oh then I'm not the only one!" Alice smiled.' At least he doesn't hate mermaids...' Soon they were at Ruby cove. Alice walked near the cliff.

" Kyo I'll be right back I'm just getting something, okay?" Alice said while walking closer to the cliff.

" Um okay." Kyo stood near the waters. Alice soon went behind the cliffs.

" Mayura.." Alice whispered." Mayura..?" Alice went closer to the water." MAYURA!" Soon a figure came out of the water.

" Sheesh Alice! You didn't have to yell so loud!" Mayura whispered. Alice sighed.

" Hey I can't come in. Um I'm with someone r-right now.." Alice looked beside her. Mayura looked too.

" Oh... Well it's alright! Just make sure you have a good time!" Mayura smiled and dived back in the water.

" Mayura! It's not that! I-I mean! Wait!" Alice saw nothing.

" Sigh! Oh well..." Alice got up and walked back to the shore.

" Kyo?" Alice looked around.

" What were you doing?" Kyo poped out of nowhere.

" Ah! Kyo! Y-you scared me!" Alice yelled. Kyo smiled.

" Well?" Alice sweatdropped.

" Uh nothing.. I was doing nothing." Alice fake smiled. Kyo looked at Alice .

" You are not telling me the truth!" Kyo bend closer. Alice panicked.

" I was,uh, I -" Alice thought of something to say." I was looking at the ocean! Okay!" Alice turned her back. Alice sighed in relief. ' I thought he wouldn't stop talking about it!'

" Hey Alice?" Kyo walked beside her." I heard some girls gossiping about you.." Kyo looked down. Alice blushed.

" Uh I don't care what they say...It's there opinion of me..." Alice looked down and blushed.

" Look Alice, just to let you know, I don't care either." Kyo smiled. Alice smiled but blushed lightly. Kyo looked at the sea.

" Alice do you like the ocean?" Alice's eyes widened.

" Of course." She said calmly.

" Why?" Kyo asked Alice.

" It's like my home, and the water is so calm and makes me feel safe to be around." Alice smiled.

" ..." Kyo put his hands in his pockets.

" But right now I can't go bac-" Alice closed her mouth.' oops..'Kyo looked at Alice.

" What?" Alice calmed down.

" Nothing. Hey let's walk." Alice took off her sandles and walked on the white, soft sand. Kyo walked right beside her.' This is weird... Kyo walking along the beach with me? ...It's like a ...DATE!' Alice blushed. Kyo noticed.

" Alice are you okay?" Alice stood up straight.

" Yeah! I'm just thinking.."

" Okay." Kyo walked closer to Alice.

" Hey Alice let's go to the rocks over there, I wanna show you something I found ."

" Huh?" Alice and Kyo both went to the rocks near the Highway bridge that was there.

" Sshh.. Look." Kyo pointed over the rocks. Alice looked.

"Wow!" Alice gasped. She saw a white duck with baby ducklings walking all over the place.

" They are so cute!" Alice looked closer.' I wanna hold one!' Alice adored small cute stuff.

" You wanna hold one?" Kyo asked.

" What? We can hold one?" Alice said in disbelief. Kyo smiled. He quietly walked closer and petted the big, white duck. The duck didn't mind.

" Hey Kyo? You've been here more than once have you?" Alice asked.

" Yeah. I go here every day after school, When I have free time." Kyo kept petting the duck. I walked a little closer.

" How do I pick one up?''

" Here, just hold its feet and cover the wings with your hands and pet it." Alice held a white duckling with black little spots.

"Its so cute.." Alice blushed lightly. Alice looked at Kyo.

" Hey Kyo, I didn't know you were so gentle with animals." Kyo stopped petting the duck.

" There should be no reason to treat something that has no bad business with you bad." Kyo looked at Alice.

" Heh. Thats right." Alice said. 'This is nice, Kyo and I in front of the beach, talking, petting ducks...Anyway I wish this can go on...' Alice then noticed it was getting late for her.

" H-hey Kyo? I got to go home now. Its getting late.." Alice put the duckling down and stood up.

" Really? Why? It's kind of early..?" Kyo got up too.

" I just need to go home, I -I have to do homework,and need to take a bath and all that stuff, so see ya!" Alice brushed off sand from her uniform and put her sandles on.

" Wait Alice, let me walk you home then..." Kyo walked to Alice .

" No, it's okay! I can go home by myself.." Alice started pacing to her house.

" Alice wait!"Kyo grabbed Alice's wrist.

" Kyo! You don't have to walk me hom-..oof!" Alice fell. ( She tripped over one of the rocks.)

" Huh?' Kyo?" Kyo also fell on top of Alice.'Huh?' Alice and Kyo looked at each other. Alice blushed.

" Sorry Kyo! I gotta go home!" Alice pushed Kyo off and ran to her house. Kyo just sat there.

" Okay.."

* * *

**Alice's House**

" Sigh! I gotta go straight home after school. I have to take a shower quick!" Alice rushed to her bathroom. She took off her clothes. Then she noticed red scales on her thighs. ' That was close. This happens all the time! It's annoying. My scales come out when I don't go in the water alot. My legs get too dry so usually I take showers to get them moist. I don't know but it happens all the time...At least I was wearing a long skirt..' Alice turned on the shower and got in.

" Ah... Warm and wet...I can't wait to go back home!...Well I wish ." Alice slumped.' I'm so alone in this house. Maybe if my mom and dad were still alive, I could of had at least a baby brother or sister.' Alice closed her eyes. 'I was only four years old...'

* * *

**In the Alantic ocean, Alice's home..**

_" Mommy? Are we gonna play with the dolphins again?" Alice said playing with little fishes in the water. Her mom and dad were gathering sea shells.Her mom had long red hair, red fin and blue eyes like Alice. Her dad had dark brown hair, green fin and green eyes. _

_" Yes honey,we just got to gather sea shells for Mayura's present.Remember?" Alice's mom reminded._

_"Oh yeah! Her birthday is in a few days! I can't wait to go to her party! It's at the coral reefs! All the clown fishes are gonna come out and play!" Alice swam around._

_" Alice be careful! These parts of the sea are dangerous, stay close." Alice dad said._

_" But daddy, fishys can't hurt you. Your the king of the sea. Everybody loves you!" Alice smiled. Alices dad smiled._

_" Yes honey but some fishes can be bad..like Hiru." Alices dad stopped smiling._

_" What daddy?" Alice didn't hear cause she was playing with the fishes._

_" Forget it honey, come along now. It's getting late." Alice's mom helded Alice's hand._

_"Okay mommy. Bye fishys!" Alice waved. Then the fishes swam away."Huh? Fishy?" Alice's mom noticed too._

_" Hmm.. That's strange." Alice's mom looked at her husband in worry. Then Alice's fin was being sucked into a whilrpool._

_"MOMMY? MY FIN! HELP!" Alice grabbed her mom's arm._

_"ALICE!" Her mom pulled Alice." Raphael! Help! She 's being pulled!" Alice's dad got his tritan out._

_"Hold on." His tritan turned darkblue and shot out lighting. It hit the whirlpool but nothing happend._

_"What? Impossible!" Alice's dad noticed a figure in the whilrpool._

_"No, It can't be, It's H-" Alice's dad said._

_" Hiru!" Alice's mom gasped. Alice shivered._

_"Mommy! I'm scared!" Alice started crying. Alice's mom hugged her._

_" Don't worry!" Alice then started being pulled in more._

_"AHH!" Alice pulled her mom's hand .''Mommy!" Alice's dad raced to his wife._

_" Sonya! Alice!" Then he was grabbed by a watery rope that circled fast._

_"AGH!" Alice's dad fell to the ground and his tritan fell too._

_" Raphael!" Then Alice's mom got zapped by Hiru's lighting." EEYAH! Alice!" Alice started being pulled in._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Alice started swimming away from the whirlpool._

_" Ugh..." Alice did all her best.' It's no use, am I gonna die?I'm scared.." Alice started crying even more. Then she hit something._

_"Huh?" Her mom and dad were in front of her._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" Alice hugged her mom._

_"A-Alice.. swim away! Go back to the palace! They'll tell you what to do..." Her mom got out a sapphire color pearl._

_" Take Alice to Mayura!" Alice's mom let go of the pearl and it created a bubble around Alice ._

_"Goodbye Alice." Alice's mom let go of Alice._

_" We love you." Alice's dad said._

_" Wait don't go!" Alice soon was zooming away to the palace. Alice's parents were sucked into the whirlpool._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Alice's voice echoed through the sea...

* * *

_

**Recent time**

" Sniff.." Alice got out of the shower and dried her self. 'I just gotta be strong.'

Alice then turned on the T.V .' I wonder whats goin on?"

_" Hello this is Mary Gomen in news of White pearl beach. There seems to be many currents and have been many signs of whirl pools in the area. People were asked to evacuate from the area. The beach White pearl beach, is closed till further noticed. This is ..."_

"Wow. It's already starting to take effect on the coast. I hope Mayura is alright." Alice got up and went to her window. 'Why now? Why does Hiru have to effect the coast? This means I have to be careful when I go in the water with Mayura.' Alice looked at the moon.' The moon is so beautiful. I heard that the moon is our best friend, it's suppose to help us when we are in need.' Then Alice went to her room. She went to her bed and grabbed her diary. When she opened it, she saw Kyo's picture. She had pasted there. She had a huge crush on him. But when she reminded herself of her mermaid form, she gets upset.' It's just isn't fair.' Alice then wrote in her diary.

**Dear diary,**

**I don't have much to say today so all I can say is I 'm upset. Today after school, Kyo and I went to walk on the beach until it was time for me to go home. Remember the scale thing? Well 'that' had to ruin my time with Kyo. I wonder if Kyo likes me as friend or something else. Well people in school treat me the same. : Well I can just hope Kyo and I can be.**

**Bye.**

Alice put her diary away and turned off her light.

" I'm tired." Alice closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

**DDDDRERRRREEEEAAAAMMMM**

_"Huh? Where am I?" Alice looked around. She was on the beach._

_" Wow. The sea looks beautiful." Alice walked closer to the water. She then looked up._

_" The sea feels peaceful." Alice said._

_" Alice." A voice said. Alice turned around._

_" Huh? Who said that?" Alice saw no one.Alice got nervous.'Okay..'_

_" Alice." The voice repeated. Alice then looked where the cliff was._

_" Kyo? What are you doing here?" Alice ran to Kyo. Kyo smiled._

_" To see you." Kyo hugged Alice. Alice blushed slightly._

_" Um. Kyo? " Alice just stood there.' Omg! Is Kyo actually hugging me?" Alice then heard lighting._

_" Wha?'' Alice turned her head to the sea. The sky was red and the water turned black. Alice pushed Kyo away._

_" Whats happening!" Alice backed away from the water._

_" Alice?" Kyo stood there._

_" Kyo get out of here!" Alice grabbed Kyo's wrist._

_" Come on!" Alice said. Kyo pulled back._

_"Why?" Alice stopped._

_" Because it's dangerous here!" Alice said. Then Alice was grabbed by a seaweed rope and was being pulled to the water._

_" Ah!" Alice screamed.' OMG! This can't be happening! Kyo will see me turn into a..' Then Alice was underwater. Her legs turned into her ruby colored fin. She was then pulled from the water. She was being held by the seaweed rope in the air. Alice looked at Kyo._

_" Kyo it's not what you think!" Alice struggled to get free from the rope._

_" Alice..." Kyos said walking closer. Alice looked at Kyo. She was abou to cry. ' No. He can't know.' _

_" I found you my mermaid princess!" Kyo said in a deep voice. Alice was confused. Kyo's hair then turned dark green and his eyes turned green also. Alice noticed those eyes._

_" Kyo you can't be him...please you can't be Hiru!" Alice started crying. Kyo then grew black wings and flew to Alice. Alice jolted. She was frightened._

_" Princess Alice. I finally caught you. Who would thought you be tricked by falling in love with a human boy!" Hiru hands had yellow lighting around it._

_" Goodbye Princess." Hiru threw the lighting at Alice._

_" AHHHH! " Alice's scream roared through out the beach.

* * *

_

" Ahh!" Alice stood from her bed. She looked around.

" It was a dream?" Alice grabbed her diary and looked at Kyo's photo.

" It was only a dream. He can't be him." Alice put the photo back and so the diary.

Alice got up and brushed her teeth and took a shower. She then ate breakfast.

" At least I don't have to go to school." Alice sat there thinking.

* * *

**Later...**

Alice went to the beach. She walked around doing nothing. 'I'm afraid to get in the water right know.' Alice walked the trail back to her house.

' I hope I never have that dream again. I can't believe I dreamed of Kyo being him.' Alice stopped.' Kyo's nothing like him! Kyo's nice, handsome, cute, smart, and trustworthy!' Alice stopped by the surf shop to get a drink from the water fountain. Then she heard a voice.

" Rina, you got to stop..." A familiar voice said. Alice hide behind the corner and leaned her back against the wall.'

' Huh? That voice is so familiar...' Then Alice heard another voice.

" Kyo! Why! I loved you since Junior High! Why won't you go out with me?' the voice said. Alice peeked in a little more.

' Kyo? Whats he doing here? And with her?' Alice saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, with a pink tank and blue shorts. She was as tall as Alice.

" Look Rina..." Kyo said.

" It's her isn't it! That amber hair girl!" Rina yapped.

" Rina..I don't..". Kyo tried to say until her felt lips against his. Alice turned around.' No..Kyo why are you kissing her! No.. You are not kissing her! ' Alice looked again.' She's making you kiss her! You are not enjoying it right!' Kyo then put his hands on Rina's hips.

' No..I was wrong. ' Alice turned her head. ' I can't take anymore...' Alice eyes shred into tears and ran. While Alice ran, Kyo pushed Rina off.

" Rina! You can't just kiss me out of the blue!' Kyo wiped his lips.

" But Kyo I.." Rina looked down.

" I don't care!" Kyo walked away to the water fountain.

' She's such a pain...' Kyo bend down to take a drink from the fountain Then he heard someone crying.

' Huh? ' Kyo looked up. He saw Alice's back.

" Alice?" Kyo walked to Alice.

" Alice! What are you doing here?" Kyo tapped Alice's shoulder. Alice turned around with tears in her eyes. Kyo's eyes widened in shock.

" Alice! Why are you crying!" Kyo asked. Alice looked down and and wiped her eyes.

" It's n-nothing, sand just got in to my eyes..." Alice kept crying. Kyo lifted Alice's head so she can see him.

" Alice! Your crying for something, whats wrong!" Kyo grabbed Alice's arm.

" Kyo I said it's nothing okay!" Alice tryed to get away.

" Alice, you are not telling me the truth!'' Kyo looked at Alice straight into the eyes.

" Alice tell me!"

" Why do you want to know! You don't care about me! Just go and kiss that blonde hair chick! " Alice yelled. Kyo eyes widened.

" Alice I.."

" I thought she was just forcing a kiss on you! But when I saw you relaxing in I couldn't believe you! You are just a jerk!"

"Alice It wasn't.."

" Why am I wasting my time talking to you! You would never understand how I feel about you!" Alice hollered. Kyo grabbed Alice's shoulder's.

" Alice It wasn't that! I was.." Kyo face turned from the slap from Alice.

" Don't talk to me!" Alice turn and ran to her house. Kyo fell to the sand.

" Ow! Alice!" Kyo stood up and ran up to her. Alice reached her house and went in and closed the door. Kyo knocked on the door hard.

" Alice! Alice! Open the door Alice!'' Kyo yelled. Alice put her back to the door.

" Go away! I don't want to see you!" Alice said. Kyo stopped.

" Alice.." Kyo looked down.' Alice..' Alice slide down from her door to the floor and crossed her arms over her legs.

' I'm sorry Kyo.. I just can't see you right now. I'm not happy.' Alice hid her head under her head and rested it on her legs.

" Alice." Kyo walked away.

* * *

Hey!Hey! This is like my first fanfic so please no flames! 

Oha and disclamer of Alice19. I'll update soon.


	2. Princess Alice

Hi! I finally updated! This hopefully will cheer you up. Enjoy! OH and by the way if you want to know Alice's age she's 16 and Kyo's 17. Thank you.

* * *

At Alices house

" I don't wanna go to school today!" Alice stood from her bed. She wiped her eyes.' Sigh! I wish yesterday never happened. I slapped Kyo and told him I never wanted to see him again..' Alice drooped to her bathroom. She did her morning routine and put her uniform on. She then ate breakfast and started her way to school.

" This day can't get any worse, for me.." Alice said. Then she felt a rain drop hit her head.

" Wha?" Alice looked up. It was about to rain.

" Ah!" Alice said.' Great! Now it has to rain! I have to get to school fast! This water is gonna turn me into a mermaid!' Alice ran through the woods and straight to the school. She went under one of the shelter they had. She wiped her self so she won't be too wet.

" At least I made it." Alice walked to her locker and got her stuff out. She then started to homeroom. Alice then noticed not alot of people were around.' I must be early.' Alice then past Kyo's locker.' This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Alice once again drooped to her class.When she got there, half of the class was there.

' Kyo is not here yet..' Alice then sat at her desk.' Hope everthing goes okay.'

" Yank!" Alice hair was being pulled.

"Ow! Hey!" Alice turned to see two girls. One of them yanking her hair and the other laughing.

" Hey Alice." One of them said.

" You look so innocent on the corner by yourself. But you are just a tramp. What happen to Kyo?"

" He probraly dumped her."

" Yeah."

" I think I know why."

" He just doesn't like tramps duh!" Both of the girl laugh. Alice put her head down with anger all around her.

"shut up." Alice said in a low voice.

" What? Whadda say?"

" Shut up!" Alice grabbbed her hand and released her hair.

" How dare you! You little tramp!" One girl about to slap Alice. Alice grabbed her hand. Alice looked at her with glaring eyes.

" Don't ever..." Alice pushed the girl.

" Call me a tramp!" Alice glowed a cresent moon on her hand and grabbed the girls collar.

" I had to deal with you bitches for the whole semester! Now I'm tired of it!" Alice threw the girl to the wall and hit the other girl to the desk.

" Grr.." Alice was angry she didn't know what she was doing.

" Miss Seno! How dare you hurt another student! Go to the office!" The teacher yelled. Alice snapped back to her old self and looked at the teacher.

" Yes sir.." Alice walked out of the classroom with everyone looking at her. She opened the door and saw Kyo standing there.

"Oh." Alice looked up. She then just pass him.

" Alice." Kyo looked at Alice. Alice ignored him. She just went to the office. Soon class started and everyone went inside. As everyone was in class, Alice didn't go to the office.

" Phft! I'm not going to the office! I'm going home." Alice grabbed her stuff from her locker and exited the school. She walked through the woods and onto the road. It took her about 2 mins to get to the cliff. She sat near the edge.

" Sigh, now what? School doesn't end till three hours. Mayura probraly sleeping still.. I might as well take a nap." Alice said. She put her stuff near a tree. She laid down on the tree. The tree was out of sight so she was okay.

" Yawn! Nappy nap." Alice started to close her eyes to a peaceful sleep.

**DDDDDDDRRRREEEEEAAAAMMMMMM**

_Alice was standing in her room_. _She was wearing her night gown._

_" Huh? What am I doing here?" Alice walked out of her room. She went to her living room._

_" Wasn't I at school? " Alice sat on her couch.' I feel normal..' Alice looked around.' Should I be at school?'_

_Alice then heard her door open. She turned her head around._

_" What? Who's there?"Alice stood up. Alice then walked to her door. She closed it._

_"Okay.." Alice walked to her room. She laid on her bed. ' I'm bored.' _

_" Princess." A deep voice said from behind Alice. Alice turned around._

_" Wah!" Alice stood up and backed up the wall._

_" Wh-What do you want Hiru!" Alice said. Hiru smirked and walked over to Alice._

_" Don't come any closer!" Alice walked around to get away._

_" Why frieghtened?" Hiru grabbed Alice's wrist._

_" Eyah! Let go!" Alice tried to free her wrist. Hiru just pulled her and she fell onto the bed._

_" Let go!" Alice tried to kick him. He grabbed her leg. _

_" Calm down!" He lowered himself to hold Alice down.Alice kept struggling._

_" Princess Alice you are still the same..." Hiru smiled. Alice looked confused._

_" Wah?" Alice still struggled._

_" It's me Alice, Hirume..." _

_Alice eyes widened._

_"Hirume Devon?" Alice relaxed." Is it really you?" Hiru smiled._

_"Yes." Hiru bend down to kiss her. Alice slapped him._

_" Hirume! Don't be all innocent! You are the one who hurt me!" Alice tried to get out. Hiru held his grip tight._

_" Alice your mine! The reason I did this was to have you and your pearl ring! With the pearl's power, I can have all the sea and.." Hiru said. He bend down and put his face next to Alice's ear._

_" To have you." Hiru whispered to her ear. Alice eyes widened.' That's why?" Alice kicked his stomach._

_" Ow!" Yelled Hiru._

_" You monster!"Alice ran to her living room. Hiru went after her.Alice opened her door._

_" Hey!" Hiru closed the door with his eletric powers._

_"Ah!" Alice fell onto the floor._

_"Hirume why are you doing this to me!" Alice yelled.Hiru smiled._

_" Because I love you." Hiru said._

_"LIAR!" Alice threw at him her vase. _

_" Ow!" Hiru said in pain. Alice crawled to her couch._

_"Get away from me!" Alice said. Hiru grabbed her wrist and pinned her down to the floor._

_" Your mine." Hiru went to kiss Alice's chest._

_" Stop!" Alice screamed. Then her hand glowed a cresent moon. _

_"SSTTOOPP!" Alice's voice roared through her house._

**Recent time at the cliff**

" Gasp!" Alice looked around. She was at the cliff.

" A dream?" Alice stood up straight.

" Man these dreams keep getting weider and.." Alice stopped.

" Hiru..is he really Hirume?" Alice grabbed her stuff and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"The sea is so calm. I want to go in." Alice looked at her watch.

"Whoa! Four hours passed!" Alice looked around her bag." Wheres my whistle!" Alice then found it.

"Yay! Swoo..." Alice looked around. About two minutes later a figure came up.

" Alice?" Mayura asked. Alice jolted happily.

"Mayura!" Alice smiled." Hey what are you doing?" Alice asked.

" Well nothing really. I just woke up and thats it." Mayura said.

" Oh. Hey want me to come in?" Alice asked.

" Yeah!" Mayura shriek.

" Alright, let me just go to the beach." Alice grabbed her stuff.

" No! Come in now! Jump from the cliff! The water is deep enough for your dive!" Mayura said.

" What? Well if the water is deep...Okay! Her grab my stuff." Alice threw her bag. Mayura caught it.She put it on the rocks.

" Hey Alice I'm gonna go and get some of our friends.Okay?" Mayura aksed.

" Alright. I'd be in the water by then." Alice said. Mayura swimmed away to get the friends. Alice took her shirt off and only wore her under shirt and her school skirt.

"Oh well." Alice backed up and jumped.

" ALICE!" Said a voice behind Alice.

"Huh?"

**Right after dream, Kyo POV**

" See Ya Kyo!"

" Bye." Kyo said. Kyo walked out of the school. He stopped by the woods.' Should I visit her?' Eventually Kyo went through the woods.

" If I'm right, this should be a short-cut to Alice's house. Kyo walked 5 mins till he got to the road Alice took.

" Am I going the right way?" Kyo walked the empty street till he stopped.

" Man. I hope I'm not lost." Then Kyo heard Alice's voice.

" Alice!" Kyo ran till he saw Alice standing near the peak of the cliff. Kyo hid behind a tree.

"Whats she doing?" Kyo looked curiosliy.' Looks like she talking to someone.The he saw her threw her bag.

" What the?" Then she started to take off her shirt.Kyo blushed.' What is she doing!" Then he walked closer.

" ..." Kyo looked at Alice. Then Alice backed up.

" Wait a minute! She's not going to..." Without thinking Kyo ran." She's not going to jump is she!" Alice soon started to run toward the cliff.

" No!" Kyo soon jumped right after her.

" ALICE!" Kyo yelled.

"Huh?" Alice said.

**Normal Pov**

" Huh?" Alice said.'KYO!" Alice and Kyo were both falling from the cliff.

" Alice!" Kyo grabbed Alice.

" Kyo? What are you doing!" Alice asked.

" Alice I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Kyo held Alice.'Kyo..' Alice then remembered.

' Oh no! Kyo's gonna see me as a mermaid!' Alice tried to push Kyo away.

" Kyo no!" Kyo held Alice tighter.

"I'm not gonna let you go Alice!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo..." Soon both Alice and Kyo hit the water.

' I'm sorry Kyo...I'm sorry..' Alice dived into the blue sea and her legs turned into her Ruby fin. Kyo was underwater with her.He opened his eyes.He saw Alice's form.

' Alice?' Kyo swimmed up to the surface. So did Alice.

" A-Alice?" Kyo saw Alice with her red colored top,( The ones mermaids where. The ones that looks like a bra.) and her long amburn hair shine from the sun and her Ruby fin splash on the water.

" K-Kyo I-I..."Alice eyes to began to water.

' No...This can't be happening.'

* * *

Ha! Ha! Well hope you like it! I'll try to update soon. And try to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Alice's secret exposed

_"Kyo..." Soon both Alice and Kyo hit the water._

_' I'm sorry Kyo...I'm sorry..' Alice dived into the blue sea and her legs turned into her Ruby colored fin. Kyo was underwater with her.He opened his eyes.He saw Alice's form._

_' Alice?' Kyo swimmed up to the surface. So did Alice._

_" A-Alice?" Kyo saw Alice with her red colored top,( The ones mermaids where. The ones that looks like a bra.) and her long amburn hair shine from the sun and her Ruby fin splash on the water._

_" K-Kyo I-I..."Alice eyes to began to water._

_' No...This can't be happening..."_

" Alice? Your a-a m-merma-...!" Kyo then was hit by a rock.

" What the!" Kyo!" Alice grabbed Kyo. Kyo passed out by the hit. She looked behind Kyo and saw Mayura with a rock in her hands.

"Mayura! What did you do!" Alice said in panicked. Mayura sighed.

" I just hit him." Mayura threw the rock away.

" Just hit him! You could of caused him a brain damage!" Alice yelled.

" Alice you know why she did it." Said a voice next to Mayura.

" Lura? What do you mean?" Alice looked at the blue dolphin.

" Well If Kyo found out it could put you in danger and you'll have to go back to the waterworld. And you'll be caught by Hiru." Lura said. Alice looked down.

" So you think he'll forget?"

" I don't know." Lura said.

" I'll hit him with the rock again!" Mayura grabbed an other rock.

" No! Put the rock down! Let me just bring him to my house and dry off. I'll pretend nothing happened." Alice said. Mayura put the rock down.

" Alright Alice. I'll see you later then?" Mayura asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later too Lura." Alice waved. Mayura and Lura said good bye and swam away. Alice pulled Kyo on the shore. She sat on the rocks and dried herself with her shirt she had in her bag.

"Now to go home." Alice pulled Kyo all the way home.' It wasn't fun.Trust me.'

**Alice's home**

" Man Kyo you can be heavy." Alice said. Alice just got out of the shower. Kyo was still 'out' on the couch.Alice wore a big,white T-shirt with blue shorts. Though her shirt was so big it looked like she wasn't wearing any shorts.

' He looks like he's sleeping..' Alice bend over to see his face.' His face looks so soft and his lips are so ...' Alice bend over more.' Those soft pink lips..' Alice then remembered the blonde chick and the beach.

"Oh..." Alice stood up. " I just couldn't stop and listen to Kyo. All I did was yell at him and slapped him." Alice looked down. She then walked around the couch and bend down to find the remote.

" Where is it?" Alice looked around. She then looked at the couch Kyo was laying on.

Alice leaned over .

"Sigh" Alice said. The remote was near Kyo's face.'Why?' Alice leaned over to tug the remote out. ' Come on!'

Then one of Alice's slippers slipped off. Alice lost her balnced and fell.

" EEKK!'' Alice landed on top of Kyo.

"..." Alice's face was right next to Kyo's.

"MMmmmm..." Kyo groaned. Alice stayed still.' Don't wake up,please don't wake up!' Kyo then grabbed Alice's shoulder and pulled her against himself.

" Ah!" Alice blushed.

" A-Alice..mermai-id...cl-cliff.." Kyo groaned again.' What did he say...?' Kyo then slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Kyo then felt himself holding something. " What?" Kyo look to his side and saw Alice's sapphire colored eyes.

" Alice?" Kyo asked. Then he noticed himself holding Alice.

" Wah!" Kyo jumped and both him and Alice fell on the floor.

" Ow.." Alice said rubbing her head.

" Sorry Alice... I didn't mean to--...Wait." Kyo looked around.

" Why am I in your house?" Kyo sat up.So did Alice.

" W-well.. You collasped in the woods and I found you and brought you home." Alice put on a fake smiled. Kyo gave her a serious look.

" No. That did not happen. I remember you at the cliff and you jumped off and I went after you." Kyo said rubbing his head.

" Eh?" Alice said.' Does he still remember?' Alice backed up alittle.

" And that's all I could remember..' Kyo said in confusement.Alice sighed.

" Well I just.." Alice blushed lightly.

" Alice? About yesterday.. I .." Kyo said. Alice's eyes widened.

" Kyo I'm sorr-.." Alice said. Then she was stopped by Kyo hugging her.

" Kyo?" Alice rested her arms on the floor.

" Alice what you saw was nothing. That girl just told me she liked me. I didn't accept it." Kyo said. He hugged Alice tighter.

" Because I love someone else."

" Kyo?" Alice said. ' This can't be happening.'

" Alice I..." Kyo began to say.Until the doorbell rung.

" Oh! Uh hold on Kyo, let me answer it.." Alice stood up and opened the door.

" Yes?" Alice greeted.

" Hello..." said the voice. Alice opened her eyes.

" Huh?" Alice's eyes widened." It's y-you..!" Alice was pushed from the door. Kyo then saw Alice fall on the floor.

" Alice!" Kyo ran over and hellped Alice up." What happened!" Kyo asked. Alice just didn't believe. Kyo looked up at the door.

" Who the hell are you?" Kyo said.

" Hmph! Just to get my queen." The figure threw a lighting bolt at Kyo.

"AH!" Kyo fell onto the floor. Alice sat up.

" Kyo!" Alice looked at the door.

" Hiru! Why are you here!" Alice backed up. Hiru smiled.

" To pick you up. What else?" Hiru put his hand in front of him.

" Freeze!"

Alice's body stopped moving.' What the? I-I can't move! I'm paralized!" Alice collasped on to the floor. Hiru walked over.

" Like I said. Its time to go." Hiru picked up Alice and was about to walk out the door. Kyo stood up.

" Stop! Let her go!" Kyo ran to punch him.

" Hmm.." Hiru dodged the punch and kicked Kyo's stomach.

" AGH!" Kyo bend down because of the pain in his stomach. Hiru smirked.

" Well I won't mind you watching. You are one of my servants.." Hiru put a eletric circle around Kyo and it lifted him.

" What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo mumbled. Then he passed out.

In the deep waters of the Alantic...

" Mmmm..." Alice mumbled. Then she slowly opened her eyes. Then she stood up straight.

" Wha?"Alice said.She looked around.

" Huh? Where am? Wait!" Alice looked around rapidly.

" Kyo! Where are you? " Alice got off the couch she was laying on. Then her hair got into her face.

" Agh! Stupid... hair?" Alice grabbed her hair.

" AH! Wait why is my hair long and...why am I swimming!" Alice noticed her ruby fin.

" Oh my God! I-I'm in my mermaid form! Which m-means..." Alice waved her hand around." I'm in the sea! Water! Ah!"

Alice swimmed around thinking what to do.

" I'm in the sea! Which means Hiru here and...!" Alice stopped." Hiru..He grabbed me from my house and then..nothing." Alice then studied her surrounding.

" Which means I'm in Hiru's palace...?" Alice shivered.' I'm scared...I don't know what to do.' Alice then remembered Mayura's mothers adviced.

_Flash back_

_" Alice. Listen. Soon you'll have to go to the surface and live on the land." Mayura's mother said._

_" I just need to tell you if Hiru ever catches you, you must flee. You have to escape before he does anything to you. Understand?"_

_Alice frowned._

_" Yes auntie."_

_End of flashback_

" Yes. I have to escape.." Alice swimmed around looking for a way out.

" Where is the exit?" Alice swamed to a window. She tried to pull it apart.

" Ugh! This is hard!" Alice just slide down against the wall.' What do I do? I can't get out!' Alice then heard the door open.

" Huh?" Alice looked up.

" What have you been up to princess?" said the voice. Alice turned away.

" Let me go. I want to go home!" Alice said . Hiru smirked.

" Sorry. I can't allow that. You either follow whatever I say or death." Hiru said. Alice shivered.' I can't do anything to get out!' Then Alice remembered Kyo.

" Wait! What have you done to Kyo!" Alice yelled. Hiru glanced at Alice.

" He's in another room.I'll probraly let him die anyways.That bubble hes in not going to last for long." Hiru explained. Alice gasped. She swam to the window that the door is next to. She looked inside.

" No." Alice saw Kyo laying in the electric bubble. Alice turned.

" Let him go!" Alice shouted.

" Sorry but I have no intentions to deal with him.Now silence!" Hiru waved his hand over .' Huh? I can't speak! My voice!' Alice put her hands over her throat.

" Can't speak right? Well I can control any thing, But I won't tell you why." Hiru then glared at Alice. Alice got alittle mad.' I hate those eyes. Those cold,ice pearcing eyes. The look like eyes of a cold killer.' Alice turned away from him.' I can't take this. I have to get free but..how?' Alice frowned.

" Give me the pearl ring." Hiru put his hand out. Alice put her hand under her chin.

'Now way!' Alice said in her mind. Alice swimmed to another side of the room.

" You know you'll never get out of here." Hiru said. Alice made a angry expression.

' I don't care! I will never give you the pearl ring! ' Alice thought. Hiru sighed.

" Have it your way. Then I'll have to take it by force." Hiru grabbed Alice's wrist. He reached for the ring.

' Arg' Alice pulled her arm in and hit Hiru with her free arm.

' Like why would I give the ring to you!' Alice thought. Alice swam to the door. She tried to open it.

'Shoot! It won't open!'

" You can't get away!' Hiru yelled.Alice then felt a bolt of electric sting her back.

" Eeeee!" Alice sqealed.Alice dropped to the floor in pain. Hiru grabbed her wrist again.

" The ring is mine." Hiru tried to pull the ring off.' No! He can't!' Alice pulled her arm back. But Hiru kept his grip.

" Give me the damn ring!'" Hiru pulled her arm more. Alice got mad. Then a cresent moon glowed on the hand with the ring. Hiru eyes widened.' Let go! Let go!' Alice thought.

" LET GO!" Alice screamed. Hiru was pushed back by a barrier that formed around Alice." I-I have my voice back!" Alice smiled.' But what was that glow?'Hiru hit the ground.

" You wench!" Hiru ran toward Alice. Alice dodged the attack.

" Ah!"

" You little..!" Hiru threw a lighting bolt at Alice again.

"Ah!" Alice fell to the ground with her back on the ground. Hiru came over and grabbed her wrist once again.

" I don't know what the glow was but it won't stop me from getting the ring!" Hiru pushed Alice down and tried to pull the ring off.

" STOP IT HIRUME!" Alice yelled. Hiru stopped.

" What d-did you call m-me?" Hiru asked.

" Oh..' Alice just noticed what she just said. Hiru got impatience. He pushed Alice back on the floor.

" How did you know that!" Hiru nearly screamed. Alice looked at Hiru.

" You really are Hirume? I thought..!" Alice said.

" Answer me!" Hiru yelled. Alice closed her eyes.

" I had a dream, Okay! I dreamed that you were Hirume! I thought it was just me but if it's true then.." Alice looked at Hiru in the eyes.

" Its really is you Hirume!" Alice said. Hiru got up. Alice had a confused look on her face.

" Hirume? Why are you doing this!" Alice asked. Hiru smiled.

" Your dream told you everything. Didn't it?" Hiru said. Alice eyes widened.

" You creep. You just want to control the ocean and.."

" You." Hiru finished for her. Alice got angry. Hiru smirked.

" You know that little friend of yours..whats his name? Kyo right?" Hiru began to explained. " Well he was a watcher for me. He didn't realize it but I used him to learn more about what you are doing." Hiru ran his hand threw Alice's amburn hair. Alice slapped him.

" Don't touch me! Not even my hair!" Alice yelled. Hiru turned around and pushed Alice,once again, to he floor.

" Hey!"

" Alice I still love you. But you won't except any of me!" Hiru yelled. Alice hit Hirume on the face.

" Idiot! You killed my parents and you are threating to destroy my home! You think I'll love you back!" Alice got off and swimmed to the door.

" Open you stupid door!" Alice said budging the door knob. Then the glow on her hand came back and the door blasted open.

" Wha?" Alice looked at the door.' How did I do that?'

" Alice!" Hiru got up and ran to Alice.

" Uh oh." Alice swam to the next room.' Great another room.'

" Alice?" Said a familiar voice. Alice turned around. She saw Kyo sitting in the eletric bubble.

" Kyo!" Alice ran toward him." Kyo! I was so worried! I thought you were hurt!" Alice said her eyes filling with tears. Kyo smiled.

" I'm okay. I just don't know where I am... Wait." Kyo looked down." Y-you have a f-fin..?" Kyo asked nervously. Alice blushed and looked down.

" Um...well you see I'm a mermaid." Alice said. Kyo made a 'what did you say' impression.

" Look Kyo.. I'm a mermaid but not just any ordinary mermaid. I am a..well, you can say I 'm a, princess. I'm the princess of the seas." Alice said looking away from Kyo's confused eyes.

" Alice I remember now. When we fell off the cliff I saw you. But something kind of hit me. Hard. " Kyo said rubbing his head. Alice sweatdrop.

" Well my friend kind of hit you..alittle.." Alice said.

" Alice!" yelled Hiru's voice. Alice turned around.

" Oh no! " Alice said.

" Alice what is it!" Kyo asked. Alice turned to Kyo.

" Kyo, Hirume..me...ring...I can't explain! But Hirume is trying to steal my pearl ring! I can't let him have it!" Alice said in one breath. Kyo shook his head.

" I understand."

" Alice! Give me the ring!" Hirume came out of the other room. Running toward Alice.

" Eeeh!" Alice sqealed. She swam to a corner of the room.' Where to hide!'

" Got you!" Hiru grabbed Alice's shoulder and pushed against the wall.

" Ow!" Alice yelled. Kyo eyes widened.

" Alice! Let her go!" Kyo said banging against the bubble.

" Shut up. I'll have that bubble of yours pop and you'll drown." Hiru said while pinning Alice down on the floor.

" Let me go! I'll never give you the ring!" Alice yelled.

" Oh is that so?"

" Stop i-!" Alice was cut off by Hirume's lips. Alice was shocked and tried to get off. Kyo was also shocked.

" Alice!"

" Mph!" Alice tried to get off. Kyo started to get pissed.

' He better stop doing that!' Kyo thought clenching his fist.

' I can't move! He's gonna get my ring..' Then a tear slid down her cheek. Kyo noticed.

" Alice!" Kyo yelled. A tritan sign glowed from his forhead and burst the bubble open. He came out and punched Hirume's face.Alice opened her eyes in shocked.

" Kyo!" Alice swam over to Kyo.

" Are you okay?" Kyo asked softly. Alice nodded her head.

" Yes but I'm concerned about you.." Alice looked at Kyo." Your in the water and you are not drowning?"

Kyo noticed too.

" I don't know. There was this glow and then I got out of the bubble thing." Kyo said. Alice tilt her head in confusement.

" Damn you!" Hirume yelled. Kyo pushed Alice behind him.

" Kyo you can't fight him!" Alice said. Kyo smiled.

" Well lets just see about that." Kyo then glowed a sword on his hand.' Huh?' Kyo looked at the sword.

" Kyo? Did you just do that?"Alice asked looking at the sword. Kyo nodded.

" I don't know. But It could be in use to beat this guy!" Kyo said charging at Hirume.

" Die!" Hirume said hitting Kyo with a bolt of lighting. Kyo put the sword in front of him and dodge the bolt.

" Ugh!" Kyo swinged thge sword and blue lighting came out, hitting Hirume on the chest.

" Ah!"

" Kyo! We have to get out of here!" Alice said pulling Kyo's arm. Kyo nod.

" Yeah." He and Alice both ran through a opening Hiru made. Hiru stood up from his fall.

" Alice your not going to get away!" Hiru said before running to get her.

" Kyo we have to hurry! He's coming!"

" Don't worry Alice! Leave it to me!" Kyo turned around and pointed his word toward Hiru's direction.

" Hold on Alice !" Kyo's sword shot out a massive bolt of lighting and swam faster away.

" Ok." Both Kyo and Alice zoomed away. Hiru following.

" I am never gonna get her in time!" Hiru yelled. Hiru got to the surface of the wtaer.

" Air is faster than water.." Hiru flew int he air to there location.

At Alice's palace

" I feel a bad presence." Said a voice. She was sitting by a near by window and watched the calm sea.She had blonde, waist length hair and blue eyes and a blue fin.

" Mayura! Are you sure Alice is okay?" Mayura came in.

" Yes mommy. Last time I checked, she seemed fine." Mayura explained.

" Miss Aquani! Somethings coming our way!" Came a waitress. Aquani got and and grabbed her daughters hand.

" Lets go Mayura! We have to see who is coming!" Mayura nodded and ran with her mother.

They both went outside.

" Mayura use your clear vision!" Her mothered othered.

" Yes. Clear visiona!" Mayura concentrated on the direction of the presence.

" Mommy! I see.. a boy. And someone is behind him..."

" Mayura is it Hiru!"

" No. The boy looks diffrent and the person behind him looks like a girl! With long amburn hair!" Mayura said happily.

" Wait! You don't thinks its .."

" Yes Mommy! It's Alice!" Mayura replied. Mayura's mom shred in tears.

" Alice.. I can't believe its really you..." She said happily. Soon the figure came close enough to be in veiw.

" Auntie Aquani! " Alice yelled.

" Alice!" Mayura shouted. Both Kyo and Alice landed in front of the palace. Alice got off Kyo's back and ran toward Auqauni and Mayura. Auqauni hugged Alice.

" Alice! Oh how I miss you so much!"

" Auntie I missed you too!" Alice hugged her aunt tighter.

" Auntie! I have to do something to get rid of Hiru. He found me and is chasing us now!" Alice explained.

" Alright Alice but who is this young man?"

" Oh. This is Kyo. He is one of my friends from the surface but.." Before Alice could speak she was grabbed by a vine that her parents were grabbed by.

" AH!" Alice screamed.

" Princess!" Said the gaurds.

" Alice!" Said Mayura and her mother.

" Alice!" Kyo shouted.

" AAHH! Help!" Alice shouted.


	4. Hiru,Alice,Kyo!

I updated! Well hope you like it. Oh and I SUCK AT ACTION SCENES SO IF YOU HATE THE BATTLE ,DON'T KILL ME...READ! OH AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST CH.

* * *

" Alice!" Kyo yelled.

" Kyo!" Alice yelled." Help!" Alice mouth was then covered by the vine. She was pulled to the surface. Kyo went after her.

" Guards! We have to get Alice back!" Yelled Aquantie. The guards nodded.

" Yes Mam! " The guards took there weapons and got there gear.

" Let go of her!" commanded Kyo. Hirume smirked.

" Why would I let go my prize?"

Alice got angry.

" Prize! You I'm some sort of trophie!" Alice yelled. Hirume turned his head.

" What do you think?" Hiru said. Alice started to get pissed.

" Just let me go!" Alice yelled.

" Silence!" Hirume put a vine over her mouth and she could not speak.

" Mph!" Alice tried to speak.

" That'll keep you quiet..Anyway. Kyo, How come you posses the sapphire blade?" Hiru asked.

Kyo looked at his sword.

" I don't know..I just have it." Kyo said serious. Hiru nudged his eyebrow.

" Hm.. Well it wouldn't hurt If I have it right!" Hiru came to Kyo and grabbed the sword.

" Hey!" Kyo pulled the sword back.

" Give me the sword! It is the sapphires crystal power I need to control everything!" Hiru yelled. Kyo fought back.

" Heck! Then I 'll never give it to you!" Kyo glared at Hiru.

" Ultramarine!" The sword glowed a dark sapphire color and shot out lighting that hit Hirumes chest.

" Ah!" Hiru was pushed back. Kyo sighed. ' How did I do that? The words just pop into my head..'

" Dam you!" Hiru came charging back.

" Fire!" Said a voice behind Kyo. Kyo turned his head. He saw the gaurds of the palace shooting arrows of crystal toward Hiru. Hiru quickly dodged the attacks.

" You think that'll hit me?" Hiru yelled.

" Let Alice free!" Said Aquatie.

" Didn't I tell you? No." Hiru said in a stuck up tone. Alice got madder...boiling mad.

Alice's mind. ' Oh so I'm just some prize to be won huh? I can't believe him! I 'm gonna so ..Arg!' Hirume noticed.

' Whats her problem? Maybe I'll lighten her mood..not.' Hirume raised his arm and pointed to Kyo and Aquantie.

" Chartreuse!" Hiru yelled. Spikes of green lighting came out and hit Kyo and Aquantie.

" Ah!"

" Eyah!"

Both Kyo and Aquantie felled back in pain. Mayuar come up to the suface to see what was going on.

" Mommy!" Mayura swam to her mother who was soon surrounded by gaurds. She went through.

" Mommy!" Mayura yelled. Her mom didn't answer. Mayura got convulsed. She swam away from her mother and went under Hiru.

" How dare you attack my mom! " Mayura shouted." You are the coldest creature in the whole sea!"

Hiru glared at the little girl.

" Shut up! I don't care of your opinion." Hiru threw a lighting at Mayura. Mayura to has fallen back.

Alice eyes widened at the site. She couldn't believe her love ones were hurt.' How dare you hit them! My family.friends..grrr...' Alice eyes were covered from her bangs and her cresent moon on her hand glowed again. She broke the vine.

" What the?" Hiru looked at the vine." How did you get free?"

" You hurt my family and friends..and you are not going to get away with it!" Alice soon was covered by white feather wings and then reopened. Alice was wearing a blue skirt with her red top. She also had a big bow around her waist which the string was hanging. She had white wings and a bow and arrow on her hand.

" wha!" Hiru leaned back alittle.

" Hirume..." Alice began. She then fixed the bow and arrow and postition it to Hirume.

'' You monster!" Alice let go of the arrow and let it swing straight to Hirume. Hiru dodged it and stood still.

" You want to fight me!" Hiru yelled. Alice gave him cold eyes.

" Try me." Alice said. Alice position another arrow.

" Solidify!" Alice echoed. Hiru then stayed still.

" What? What have you done? I can't move!" Hiru shouted. Alice sighed.' I used to love Hiru when I was 14..but that love does not exist anymore..' Alice looked down at Kyo.' I found new love that won't hurt me..I'm sorry Hirume.' Alice was ready to let go of the arrow.

" I'm sorry Hirume!" Alice clamor with tears coming out of her eyes. She let go of the arrow and looked away. Hiru struggled to get out of the way.

" Alice!" Hiru yelled. Alice ignored him but cried harder.

" I'm sorry.." She whispered.

" Ah!" Hiru yelled. Hiru was struck with the arrow and he shivered.

" A-Alice...I'm s-sorry I hurt you..I h-hope you find a better love than m-me.." Hiru said before silencing. Alice gasped and cried harder.

" Hiru I'm so sorry.." Alice said again. Then a huge glow appeared and Hiru's body had vanished. Alice lost her wings and form and returned to her mermaid form. She then collasped in to the water.

" Princess!" The guards yelled. Kyo then opened his eyes.

" Alice?" He looked around noticing he was floating on the water. He then saw Alice falling.

" Alice!" Kyo swam to the place Alice was falling. Alice opened one of her eyes.

" Kyo...?" Alice then shut her eyes.She dived in to the water head first.

* * *

_" Alice." _

_Alice opened her eyes. She was laying on the ocean floor. She then saw her mother._

_" Mommy?" Alice stood up straight. Alice's mom nodded._

_" Alice you have to be strong and deal with what you done. We'll be watching over you."_

_" Mommy? What are you saying?" Alice asked. Her mom just smiled._

_" You'll understand." She then swinged her hands in the water._

_" Bye Alice."_

_" Mommy!"_

* * *

" Alice." Alice heard a faint call.

" Alice!"

" Alice!"

" Alice opened her eyes.

" Huh?" She looked around. She was on the shore of the beach. She looked up and saw Kyo.

" Kyo? Where are we?" Alice asked standing up stright. Kyo smiled.

" We are on Ruby Cove. We just got back." Kyo said.

" Wha?'" Alice looked toward the ocean. She saw two figures. She squented her eyes to see who it was.

" Mayura? Aquantie?'' Alice said. They both smiled.

" Alice I'm glad you are well." Mayura said. Aquantie nod.

" Yes. Alice I have only one question to ask of you."

Alice nod.

" Yes?"

" Well since you defeated Hiru.The sea is safe and better. You can come back with us or stay on the land."

Alice eyes widened. She thought.

" Will I be able to visit you guys in the sea if I stay on the land?"Alice asked nervously. Aquantie smiled.

" Ofcourse. You can vist us any time."

" Well... Then I choose to ..." Alice looked at Kyo.

" To stay on the land." Alice smiled. Kyo did too. Mayura nod.

" Okay! Then I'll see you and Kyo sometimes!" Mayura said happily. Alice tilt her head.

" Kyo can be in the water?"

" Yes." Kyo answered. Alice turned her head .

" How?"

" Alice listen." Aqunatie said.

" Kyo is no ordinary human. He is blessed with a soul of part merman. Like your father." Aquatie explained." Your parents blesses him with it."

"Really?" Alice asked.

" Well Alice.I better be get going." Aquantie said.

" Alright." Alice shooked her head.

" Come Mayura. It's time to get going on home." Aquantie said. Mayura nod.

" Yes."

" Oh and Alice. Just to remind you. You are still Princess of Wateria palace." Aquantie said.

" Thanks." Alice said. Soon both Aquantie and Mayura left and Kyo and Alice headed home.

**Alice's house**

" Kyo?" Alice said while sitting on the couch next to him.

" Yes?" Kyo asked.

" Do you mind if I'm.." Alice began to say.

" A mermaid?" Alice finished. Kyo smiled.

" I don't care if your a witch...I would still love you." Kyo said. Alice eyes widened.' He said the words..he never really told me he loved me. I can't believe it.'

" Kyo I..-!" Before Alice could finish she was cut off by Kyo's lips. She was shocked but calmed down. She didn't care, She just wanted to feel his passional kiss. She closed her eyes. Then they broke off. Alice opened her eyes.

" Kyo?"

" Alice when I first met you I thought you were weird because you kept asking weird questions like ,'Is this food?", or ," Why do we go to school', and why do we walk.' But when you became my friend I started to like you more and before I knew.." Kyo said.

" I loved you." He finished. Alice smiled.

" Kyo..I loved you too." Alice said. Kyo then kissed Alice again. She again closed her eyes and soon she started to french kiss him. He started to play with her tongue. She then sucked his lower lip. Kyo slowly pushed Alice against the couch so she is laying down.Alice then ran her hand in Kyo's hair.' Kyo...I love you so much. I want to stay like this forever...' But they had to break off beacause of this thing called breathing.

Alice gasped for air and Kyo too.

" Your a good kisser you know." Kyo said. Alice giggled.

" Your not bad yourself." Alice replied.

" Alice..." Kyo kissed her again and continued...

* * *

Well I 'll update soon! Hey at least write a review. Not bad ones.:)


End file.
